hari ini
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Otak Furuya berputar lambat. Kenapa perdebatan ini terasa salah kaprah?


**Ace of Diamond /ダイヤのA **©** Terajima Yuuji**

**hari ini **©** Aiko Blue**

_Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini_

* * *

Furuya menghembuskan napas begitu berhasil menemukan sosok Miyuki. **H**anya berjarak sekitar lima meter dari posisinya, ia mempercepat langkah untuk mengejar.

"Miyuki-_senpai_,"

"Oh, Furuya. Ada apa?"

Kerutan samar muncul di dahi Furuya, perasaannya saja atau Miyuki sedang pura-pura polos?

"Soal latihan di _bullpen_ hari ini—"

"_KORAAA TEME!" _

Teriakan berisik itu datang mengintrupsi, menoleh dan mendapati Sawamura Eijun berlari dengan mata berkilat penuh emosi ke arah mereka.

Miyuki membuang napas berat. "**A**h, si bodoh itu."

"Kenapa kau di sini, Sialan! Hari ini jadwalmu bersamaku!" Kasar, blak-blakan dan nada suara tinggi yang mengganggu ruang dengar. "Hari ini kau sepenuhnya milikku!"

Furuya baru membuka mulut hendak memprotes ketika Miyuki sudah lebih dulu maju, melangkah lebih dekat dengan Sawamura, tersenyum sekilas lalu menepuk bahunya. "Santai, kami cuma ngobrol."

Sawamura mencebik, kemudian ganti melotot galak ke arah Furuya. "Ngapain kau di sini, Furuya-_teme_? Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi, sampai-sampai rasanya aku hampir lumutan!"

Kali ini hdung Furuya berkerut. "Menungguku?"

"_TEME!_" Teriakan yang lebih berisik lainnya, lalu sebuah remasan kuat di kerah bajunya, Furuya tak sempat menghindar saat remaja berambut coklat itu maju menerjang ke arahnya tanpa aba-aba.

Furuya berjengit. "Lepaskan."

"Tidak akan!"

Furuya berusaha berkilah, tapi gagal."**P**erlu kau ingat, kau sudah latihan _**P**__itching_ dengan Miyuki-_senpai_ kemarin."

"**Y**a, tentu saja!"

"Hari ini giliranku."

Sawamura justru memutar bola mata dengan dramatis. "Demi kacamata nyentrik Pelatih Kataoka, semua orang juga tahu! Hari ini memang giliranmu!"

Otak Furuya berputar lambat. Kenapa perdebatan ini terasa salah kaprah? Sawamura sudah mengakui dan menyadari kalau hari ini jadwalnya dengan Miyuki, apa yang mereka perdebatkan kalau begitu?

Menyerah untuk berpikir, Furuya berusaha menoleh ke arah Miyuki, meminta pertolongan atau penjelasan, tapi senoirnya itu hanya balas menyeringai, dan mengangkat kedua tangan seolah ia tak ada niat ikut campur.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, Furuya-_teme_!" **B**entak Sawamura lagi, giginya dipamerkan seolah ia serigala yang siap menerkam. "Hari ini kau sudah janji akan menangkap lemparanku sampai puas! Jangan kabur dari tugasmu, _Catcher_ Sialan!"

Furuya sontak membeliak. "_Ca-catcher_?" Ia tidak percaya pada telinganya. "Apa maksudmu dengan _catcher_?"

Sementara Sawamura sudah naik dua level ke tingkat geram. "KAU **I**NI KENAPA?! _Catcher_ itu posisimu!"

"APA?" Furuya enggan mengaku, tapi ia baru saja memekik seperti nenek-nenek.

"OI, FU**R**UYA—"

"Aku bukan _Catcher_!" Bentak Furuya tak terima. Apa-apaan ini? Sejak kapan seorang Furuya Satoru jadi _catcher_? Ia mendengus gusar, mereka pasti sedang mengerjainya. "Aku. Bukan. Catcher." Tegasnya lagi, menekan mutlak pada tiap konsonan dan vokal dalam kalimatnya.

Duo Sawamura dan Miyuki balik menatapnya, terperangah, bergeming, lama. Mereka berkedip-kedip, saling lirik, kemudian kembali menatapnya.

"Eh, Furuya… kau salah makan?" **T**anya Miyuki ragu-ragu.

"Aku makan dengan baik. Aku memang bukan _catcher_, aku ini _pitcher_."

Sawamura menarik kerah bajunya lagi, rupanya ia berpikir itulah satu-satunya cara paling efektif untuk menyihir Furuya agar berubah jadi _catcher_. "Jangan melantur! Kau itu jelas-jelas _catcher_, dan hari ini kau harus menangkap semua lemparanku sampai aku puas. Jadi berhenti pura-pura linglung dan pakai semua perlengkapan catchermu! **H**ari ini aku sedang sangat bersemangat dan sangat serius, jadi jangan main-main denganku!"

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan—"

"Itu benar, Furuya." Miyuki mengintrupsi, tersenyum simpul. "Sebaiknya hari ini kau lebih waspada. Aku sempat menemani Sawamura sebentar karena dia sangat marah kau datang terlambat. Untungnya cuma sebentar, bisa remuk badanku kalau harus seharian bersamanya."

"**D**iam, Miyuki Kazuya! Kau pikir aku apa? Monster Pelempar Bola?!" **A**muk Eijun tak terima. **Y**ang menerima amukan hanya tersenyum geli, kemudian menepuk punggung Furuya dua kali.

"Sekarang si Bodoh ini sepenuhnya milikmu."

"Tunggu, Miyuki-_senpai_—"

"_Hasta la __**V**__ista_ ~"

"Tapi, _senpai_—"

Cengkraman kelewat kuat pada pergelangan tangannya membuat Furuya meringis dan menelan kembali kata-katanya. Ketika menoleh, ia dapat satu paket berisi wajah siap tempur Sawamura Eijun. "Jangan harap kau bisa kabur_._" **A**ncaman dalam suaranya sepekat racun. "**L**ekas pakai pelindungmu, kita ke _bullpen_ sekarang!"

"**K**au harus hentikan lelucon tak masuk akal ini."

"_Lelucon?!" _Sawamura menuding, menggerit sakit hati. "Kau sebut ini lelucon? Kita itu pasangan _battery_, Furuya!"

"Aku bukan _catcher! _Dan kita bukan _battery_! Kita rival!_"_

Sawamura tak menganggapnya sebagai upeti damai. Pemuda itu menggeram murka, mata berkilat penuh kebencian dan amarah, sementara tubuhnya bersiap menerjang. Furuya terlampau kaget dan tidak sempat menghindar ketika hantaman keras bahu Sawamura menabrak dadanya—

—dan dalam satu tarikan napas, ia terbangun.

Napasnya putus-putus. Peluh membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Urat nadi di lehernya terasa hendak pecah, dan jantungnya memonpa dalam tempo yang gila. Matanya lekas memandang berkeliling, ia ada di ranjangnya, suasana masih cukup gelap, ia menoleh ke arah jam dan menemukan fakta bahwa ini masih pukul lima pagi.

_**Y**__ang tadi itu mimpi? _

Ia butuh beberapa detik untuk bekerja memproses segala kejadian, menepuk pipinya beberapa kali, atau juga mencubit lengannya guna memastikan realita_. Itu benar-benar hanya mimpi._ Mimpi buruk.

Furuya mengatur napas, beranjak menuju meja untuk mengambil segelas air guna mempercepat pemulihan kerja jantungnya ketika ponselnya bergetar. Sebuah pesan. Dari Sawamura Eijun. Dan ia merasakan sebentuk kengeringan yang membuatnya harus menarik napas dan menelan ludah dengan gugup sebelum membuka pesannya.

_SELAMAT DATANG BULAN JULI!  
SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN FURUYA!  
AKU TIDAK AKAN KALAH DARIMU!_

* * *

a/n: ha-ha-ha, absurd (T.T) kalian lihat pesannya? Kalau kalian satukan semua huruf yang di-bold, kalian bakal menemukan kalimat **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY VALKY"** receh banget diriku, jadi malu/ngesot.

_Happy birthday, Furuya Satoru (telat sehari) And Happy Be-Early Birthday, Valkyrie Ai! _*tebar konfeti* Duh, gomen… ideku seret banget, hisk. Semoga di tahun ini menjadi lebih baik untukmu, lebih mudah dijalani, lebih bahagia, aamiin. _Well_, pokoknya selamat ulang tahun yaa, terima kasih undah _invite_ ke FFA, aku sayang kamu (kalo boleh)/HEH!

_Jaa ne~_


End file.
